


Aperture Science Motherly Testing Initiative

by hauntedpanels



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, they raise baby birds together and it's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpanels/pseuds/hauntedpanels
Summary: “They’re chubby, dangerous killing machines. And their mother abandoned them, too. You have so much in common.”GLaDOS and Chell become the proud mothers of three baby birds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the ending of the art therapy co-op course where GLaDOS finds and raises three baby birds, calling herself their "mommy" and if you haven't seen that ending yet please do because it is the cutest thing you will ever see

“Look, Chell, they take after you,” GLaDOS crooned, admiring the baby birds she’d adopted just recently with the help of her testing bots Orange and Blue. “They’re chubby, dangerous killing machines. And their mother abandoned them, too. You have so much in common.”

“I can’t believe you’re raising those birds,” Chell said. “I thought you hated them.” The sound of her former test subject’s voice still left her speechless, despite the fact that she’d given up the silent treatment long ago. She thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

“Not these ones,” she said. “They’re so cute and tiny. Look at them, Chell. Just look.” GLaDOS moved closer to the aquarium and peered inside. Chell moved closer, and the two were only inches apart, the only thing separating them being the glass container and the small baby crows.

“They’re not always going to be cute and tiny, GLaDOS. They’re gonna grow up to be just like their mom.”

“Which one? The amazingly smart supercomputer or the facility-ruining maniac?”

Chell laughed and reached out to place her hand lovingly on GLaDOS’ optic. “Their  _ birth _ mom, GLaDOS.”

“How dare you accuse Mr. Chubby Beak and his siblings of growing up to be like that hideous monster!”

Chell smiled and shook her head. “Fine. Mr. Chubby Beak is going to grow up to be a facility ruining maniac, and the other two will be amazingly smart supercomputers. Happy?”

GLaDOS nuzzled her optic into Chell’s hand. “Yes. I’m glad at least two of them are growing up to be successful,” she joked.

Chell laughed. “Take a page from my book and be quiet,” she responded. “Hey, we never named the other two. I just realized that.”

“Why don’t you name them?” she asked. “Since you refuse to test, you might as well do something useful. If you don’t start helping out around here, I might just have to kick you out again. And this time I won’t leave the door unlocked.”

“But you won’t do that.”  
GLaDOS scoffed. “What makes you say that?”

Chell grinned. “‘Cause you love me,” she teased.

“Were you going to name them or what?” GLaDOS asked, completely ignoring Chell’s last remark. She was unable to give a proper response, her mind clouded from focusing on Chell’s beautiful smile. Although she'd never admit it, she never wished more to be human than when Chell smiled, desperate to put her lips on hers. 

“Oh, right,” she said. “Uh… how about… Steve. And Bob.”

“Chell. Those are boring. These are very regal birds. They're my children, so they're of high status. After all, I am the queen of Aperture.”

“Okay, so Mr. Chubby Beak is a  _ regal  _ name now?” she asked jokingly.

“Emphasis on the  _ mister.  _ Here,” she began, moving her head slightly to eye one of the larger birds. “Let's name this one Lady Caroline Herschel.”

“Lady… who?” Chell asked, dumbfounded. “Wait, do you mean Caroline as in--”

“Caroline Herschel was an incredibly talented and clever astronomer from the 1800s,” GLaDOS interrupted. “No ulterior motive to the naming whatsoever.” Chell raised an eyebrow and smirked as if to say, “Are you sure?” “She was the first woman to discover a comet,” she added, deflecting the subject.

“That's an excellent name, then,” Chell responded, still not entirely convinced of the reasoning behind the name. She felt it was wise, however, to just let it go, knowing it was best to let GLaDOS open up about her past only when she was ready. “Okay, so what about the last one?” she asked, gesturing to the runt of the three birds.

“That's the one that's going to grow up to be like you,” GLaDOS joked.

“I always thought Mr. Chubby Beak would grow up to be like me. After all, he does have my physique,” Chell said, laughing.

GLaDOS chuckled. “You make a good point. But seriously, names? I shouldn’t have to do all the work around here.”

Chell smiled. “What about Aperture?”

“That’s incredibly uncreative.”

She laughed. “I know, I know. Hear me out. This place screwed both of us over. We can, I don’t know, reclaim it or whatever. It doesn’t have to be something that hurt us anymore. It can be something we have together. Something good.”

GLaDOS sat silently for a long time, and Chell was worried she’d crossed a line bringing up how Aperture had hurt her. It was one thing to talk about Chell’s own misgivings with the facility, but GLaDOS was still having trouble adjusting to talking about her feelings, and the last thing Chell wanted to do was make GLaDOS lose trust in her by rushing things.

“I love that name,” she finally said. Chell wrapped her arms around GLaDOS again, pulling her in tight.

“And I love you.”

“I love you too,” she muttered. “Hey, it’s almost night time, aren’t you sleepy?” she asked, rapidly changing the subject.

Chell smiled. “I am, actually, yeah. My room has been way too cold lately though. You have any extra blankets?” She leaned into her girlfriend’s optic, warm to the touch. She felt the fans kick into overdrive as she planted a kiss on GLaDOS. “Well...wait. I have an idea. Stay still.”

“Uh oh. Nothing good ever comes out of you having ideas--” She was cut off by Chell grabbing onto her chassis and pulling herself on top of GLaDOS, curling up comfortably against the top of her mainframe.

“Forget blankets,” Chell said, yawning. “This is cozy.”

GLaDOS chuckled, turning off the lights. “Sweet dreams, Chell.”

“Sweet dreams.”


End file.
